Im-Mortal Empire: To leave it all behind
by zackyeager68
Summary: The world is seriously threatened by Salem, grimms and many villainious people. Oscar wants to help desperately. Suddenly, a regime called The immortal empire is heard of by Oscar. What happens then...?
1. chapter 1

**Note: Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic regarding RWBY. Hope you will enjoy it. It will be different. It is my own idea and a different take on the franchise. I respect if you want to stick to the franchise current story line. If you donnot wish to read, then donnot. Else enjoy it!. I own the oc's. Roosterteeth or any other involved owns RWBY and it's characters and all related properties.**

**Be sure to review and give your opinion.**

_It has been said in the ancient lost temple of the Two God Brothers that before life began, there existed Two beings, no rather two Gods, one was the god of Creation and the other was the God of Destruction. One was called the "Creator" and the other the "Destroyer".The Creator was peaceful and created many things like stars and many others. The Destroyer had sinister power and he preferred destruction.He was only rivaled by the Creator in power and knowledge.They were brothers.The creator somehow managed to convince the destroyer to not to destroy everything. He decided to agree and observe the living beings.As they observed for millenials, the destroyer realized that the beings fought and killed one another and some chose to live peacefully.Finally, The destroyer decided to eradicate them believing that all of them combined were just failures. He destroyed many systems, many stars ,many universes. This created a wedge between the brothers and they started to battle.Even their battles started to destroy many things.The Creator realized that the both of them could not kill or stop one another as they were beings of pure power ,energy and were immortal as well.He decided to create beings which were mortal.They were seven in number.He gave them powerful weapons and each of them unique powers.He gave them a relic through which they can seal the God of destruction and to put him into slumber. He taught them many things, especially the most important lessons like unity and to never give up. They were given the title of the "BrotherKnights" by the creator. Each had uniques traits as well. One of them was the leader.He was called "LightBlaze".One was called the "Chimera" due to his animalistic appearence. One was completely different as he posessed dark powers and was very dangerous.He was called the "DarkBlaze".The others thought of him as a dark being.Only the youngest knight ever truly talked to him and spended a lot of time with him not unlike others who only came for talking battle tactics and other important issues. The youngest was called the "Harmoner". One was called the "Seeker" due to his vast knowledge and continous search for more. One was called the "Michiever" due to his bad actions and words. The last one was called the "Morpher" as he could tranform into different things.The knights were also given powerful dragons by the Creator to aid them in battle.They were Seven like the knights.Feeling he has taught them everything, the Creator decided to go to slumber but told them to always trust one another and to never fight one another. This was his advice to them. Atlast the knights decided to battle the God of destruction. When they fought him, only through by working together were they able to seal him. Although the Harmoner was seriously wounded.The knights decided to live on a planet where they would spend their lives. The ten of them decided to do different things like farming and blacksmithing. They always held meetings but never invited their DarkBlaze to which the Harmoner always protested but the others paid no heed and said bad things about DarkBlaze especially by Mischiever. Always after the meetings, Harmoner went to meet DarkBlaze. He always told him about what happened in the meeting and to spend time with him. The two of them truly loved one another even more than the others. Harmoner did not cared about his brothers dark powers and always loved and trusted him while the DarkBlaze only loved him and his innocence. Due to his grave injuries from the battle with the Destroyer, Harmoner died one day in the arms of DarkBlaze. He was deeply saddened and cried for him. When the others arrived, they accused him of killing the youngest brother. Completely angry, DarkBlaze fought his other brothers. Sensing this, The creator called the brothers and told them that they had forgotten his advice and their ill-treatment of Darkblaze lead to this fight. The Brotherknights felt ashamed especially LightBlaze and Mischiever. The Creator then told DarkBlaze that he would grant him one wish. DarkBlaze told that his life would be taken and given to another near to death being so that he can die and meet with Harmoner. His wish was granted. Before Dying, He gave himself the moniker of the "UNLOVED" as the other brothers never truly trusted and loved him even though he trusted them and respected them. He declared that now and forever he only loved Harmoner who also loved and respected him. After his death. The other brothers held both Harmoner and DarkBlaze funerals. Feeling that they are responsible for this, the remaining Brotherknights decided to go seperate ways. The Creator decided to divide himself into to Gods who were also brothers . After he divided, one self became the "God of Light" and the other became the "God of Darkness".The reason of dividing was that they learn to compromise unlike his brother the Destroyer and to learn from the mistakes of the BrotherKnights. At first, the two fought but atlast learned to compromise.Together they made the world which was called "Remnant".They made a temple which contained ancient knowledge and history. They put the BrotherKnights dragons into slumber and hided them in Remnant. After this, The God of Light and the God of Darkness created the humans and then the story of humanity began..._

* * *

It was night time. The stars were present in the sky. In a mountainous terrain, where there were no people or animals, sounds could be heard if listened closely of a fierce battle.Lightnings were appearing in the sky. Some were of yellow color and some were of purple color. It was a sight that could make many feel scared or make the strongest of heart worry. In the sky, two large dragons were aggressively battling eachother. They clawed, bited, crashed against one another. One dragon was Pure white. The other one was pure Black. They were growling at one another. The white dragon threw fireballs at the black dragon from it's mouth while the latter threw powerful bolts of lighting from its mouth too. While the two ferocious dragons fought eachother, another battle was taking place in the land below. On the ground, Three individuals were present. One was unconcious. He had several bruises and cuts on several parts of the body. The other two individuals also had many cuts and bruises. They were panting. One was a young man. He had tan skin, freckles on his face, black hair and emerald eyes. He was green dress which was meant for combat. He had a black eye as he recieved a fist earlier over that area. His lip was also bruised lightly and he was sweating.

"I really must say Geralt that throughout my life, seeing so many strong people, you really stand out as a unique individual. You don't give up, able to stand against even the fierce of opponents. Your agility, strength and stamina always impressive. You are not afraid of almost anything". The tanned skin young man said to the other standing individual who was a bit distance away from him. The other individual chuckled at those words, then looked at the person who had spoken those words. This person was a bit taller than the tanned haired young man. He had black hair, pale skin and Topaz eyes. He was dressed in black which was also for combat and had a bit of touch of military in it. His most important feature of appearence was a black mask which covered his nose, lips, chin and somewhat of the cheeks. He too was panting and sweating.

"If what you say is true Oscar then give yourself the highest praise. Even after the many hard hits i delivered to you, you are still standing. I must say that you have quite the spirit. You always put others before you which annoys me a lot. I always knew you would become a truly unique warrior. You even managed to deal many blows to me as well. No opponent has ever excited me as much as you did. You can say it is quite an honour to battle you".

He looked into Oscar's eyes. Then Geralt looked at the sky seeing two huge dragons battling one another. Without looking towards Oscar, he spoke.

"Such a magnificent sight isn't it? These dragons are very ancient. They are of the age of the BrotherKnights. To see them battling one another is a truly rare sight."

Geralt then turned to look at Oscar who too was looking at the sky, watching them fiercely attack one another. He then turned his attention towards Geralt. The both individuals locked eyes at one another. Their attention strongly focused on eachother. Observing eachother. Then Geralt pointed his black-gloved hand towards the unconcious man who was a bit long distance away from. Without moving his hand, he looked towards Oscar who looked right back at him.

"Why?"

Geralt spoke as he continued to look at Oscar. Both of their eyes intensely focused on one another.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what i mean. Why are you not letting me kill this traitor Alexander? Why are you not killing him?"

Geralt spoke as Oscar silently watched him, letting Geralt continue.

"He betrayed me, betrayed you, betrayed all those soldiers. He casted aside the principles for what mostly everyone fought for. He betrayed everyone by letting Salem become the immortal empire's ally. What he did to you!. He turned the immortal empire into something else!" He spoke angry, his voice clearly expressing hate and anger for the unconcious man. Then he went silent and waited. Waited for Oscar to continue.

"You are right. He did the wrong thing. But we seperated ourselves from him because he was allowing experiments on Grimms and was getting very violent. That is why we formed the mortal empire. He then later joins forces with Salem which was wrong. But we cannot kill him. Killing him and completely ready to eradicate the immortal empire will only spread more chaos and destruction. You and i, we both care for the soldiers, but killing him is not going to solve anything."

Oscar spoke, now this time waiting for Geralt to speak. Geralt released a angry sigh.

"You are just too innocent and merciful. Fine, if this is what you decided, then let us finally put our battle to it's ending point. Why don't we end by using GLAIVEVOIR and LUMIERE?" Geralt spoke, then looked behind his back as he a saber lying on the ground. It's handle was of black color. The blade was of purple color. It was such a weapon that spoke pure strength, fury and most importantly Darkness. Oscar too looked behind to see a saber lying on the ground. It's handle was of silver color while the blade was of yellow or golden color. It spoked strength, gentleness and light. Geralt went and grabbed the saber and so did Oscar. Then Geralt took a watch from his pocket. He looked at it and then turned to face Oscar.

"We have one and a half hour till the sun comes up. And i vow to make sure Alexander is dead before sunrise" Geralt then looked at his weapon. Purple smoke coming from the saber. While Oscar's weapon bad yellow smoke emnating from it.

"This weapon, GLAIVEVOIR is nearly indestructible and is the saber of Darkness. Nothing can break it. Not even the Season Maidens. Only the Gods can damage it. Even if it is damaged, it will find a way to get repaired. Not even the sword of destruction can shatter it. It is rivaled only by LUMIERE which is it's twin, called as saber of Light and which you have. But we are still..." Geralt gazed at Oscar.

"Yeah. Mortals and we can die. You and I know it better than anybody else. And i promised to others that i plan on not losing" Oscar spoke while tightly griping LUMIERE in his hand. Geralt nodded at his words as the two warriors got in stance.

_What is he planning?. We already have fought with LUMIERE and GLAIVEVOIR and later fought hand to hand combat for two and a half hour. We even used our powers. I can use my powers for only two shots. I am running really low aura and I can easily tell that it is the same case for him. So what is he thinking. Why planning on ending the battle with the weapons? _These were the thoughts that were running through young Oscar as he stared at his opponents. He was a bit confused.

_Oscar and i are going even and even. I need to apply something to get past him. His power is of immobilizing and mine is of repulsiveness. I need to get past him somehow. What to do? Unless...__ It can be an effective trick_

Geralt looked at Oscar. Red Light started to come from his hand and was moving towards the saber. The purple blade was now emnating a mixture of purple and red smoke. On the other hand, Oscar's hand started to release blue light which covered his weapon and started emnating mixture of blue and yellow smoke.

"I am ready"

Oscar spoke as the two of them got in their battle stances. Geralt, then started to rush towards Oscars who also started to rush towards him. Just when they got close, Geralt channeled that red light to his hand and slammed it to the the ground. Then a repulsive force occured of red color which pushed back Oscar a bit and sent Geralt flying towards the unconcious man named Alexander.

_No! I gotta use the remaining bit of my aura to get ahead!_ Aura now focused, Oscar ran very fast. He was panting but still ran. He thankfully somehow got just in a nick of time before Geralt and sent a kick towards him who with his one arm managed to block it, although he was pushed back. He glared at Oscar.

"Oscar! Why are fighting so desperately for that scum! Do you not see, i am doing this for them and most importantly for you! You are precious to me! I love you!"

Geralt screamed at Oscar. Oscar too then spoke.

"I know! I love you too! You are also precious to me! but this is not the way! Not now and not forever."

Oscar spoke to the individual who growled angry.

_I really love you Oscar. I am doing this for you. These wretched scums donnot deserve your kindness. After what they did to you. I simply cannot bear it. If i need to break you for your sake then so be it._

_"_Thanks for agreeing to come to battle at this place without the others as we could not have fought properly with the others present."

Geralt said to Oscar as as he nodded. Geralt turned to look at the sky and spoke loudly.

"This is it Nightstrike! The time has come to deliver the final blow! Do it!"

The black dragon upon hearing those words got ready. Lightning emnating from it's wings.

_You are precious to me Geralt. You are not like Salem or the others. I know you are doing it for me. But i will stop you. I made a promise to others... to Ruby that i will come back to them with you.That is why i will stop you. You taught me a lot Geralt. You were always there for me. I want to become a force which can rival your force . _Oscar then looked at the white dragon.

"Get ready Lightwing! You can do it! Don't give up!".

The white dragon turned to Oscar. It then nodded. Sunddenly flames covered the dragon. The two dragons and humans got ready for final attack.

"I am Geralt. I came from no rich family or powerful bloodlines like that of the silver eyed warriors. I took the moniker monster!

Geralt roared. Oscar also spoke.

"I am Oscar. I too came from no rich and powerful family. I am a soldier of mortal empire and i took the moniker of silver knight! Let's go!"

The two dragons in the started to head for eachother. While on the ground, The two young started to charge at eachother.

"This!"

Geralt began.

"Will!"

Oscar loudly said.

"Be!"

Geralt screamed as he was rushing towards Oscar. His weapon releasing purple and red smoke.

"The!"

Oscar said as he was also charging. His weapon covered with Yellow and Blue smoke.

"Final!"

Geralt was getting closer.

"Strike!"

Oscar was getting closer.

_Promise me you will be okay... _Those were the words a girl with black hair and silver eyes said to Oscar. Now he had to fulfill this promise. The two young men's weapons clashed with one another while dragons crashed at one another. Both were trying to push the other back. Suddenly a mixture of red and blue light shot up in the sky and Oscar, Geralt and the dragons disappeared in the light. The earth beneath them started to shake and a powerful explosion occured on the ground. The mountains sliced and destroyed into pieces.

_Yeah... I know you all are wondering how things got escalated to this point. Sometimes even i cannot answer this. But due to the difficult situations, i had to leave Ruby and the others to join a military regime called the immortal empire. My st... no mine and Geralt story for you see me and him are an important part of eachothers story because... we are BROTHERS. This should be called as events which changed us all. As this story progresses, some of you may think i have become a villain. Well i will not blame you. I joined the immortal empire to fight for the innocent people. There i met him, I met my Brother._

**So yeah, the first chapter is done. I get busy with studies but i vow to complete this story.**


	2. chapter 2

**Hey everyone! The second chapter is here!****Enjoy! Donnot forget to give a review.**

Red. Fluid. Blood.

Blood was coming from young Oscar Pine. His one arm was injured and blood was coming from it. He was taking hard breaths as he watched several grimms. They were Beowolves and five in number. They were growling at Oscar who glared at them, Ozpin's cane in his uninjured hand.

_"__You are injured Oscar, are out of aura and i cannot assist you_."

"Don't i know that?" Oscar talked within breaths. He was feeling weak. Sweat coming from his forehead. He was talking with the spirit of the legendary warrior Ozma inside him.

_"why did you recklessly charged in huh? Now i know that you have the best of intentions but jumping hurriedly without thinking for a second will not help anybody."_

"Seriously would you be quiet for a moment? There are five grimms present and you are only annoying me. Look, i jumped in only to help that lady and her son. I was not glory hogging or being a show off and a hero." Oscar spoke to Ozpin. Oscar was walking in the woods when he saw something that froze him. A women with a young boy was hiding behind a tree and seven Grimm-wolves were there. They were getting close to her. In an impulse of moment, Oscar screamed at the Grimms to get their attention. The grimms then turned their attention towards Oscar and went towards him. Oscar then looked at the woman and told her to quickly leave. The woman gave Oscar a look which clearly spoke that he was alone and could be in serious trouble. But Oscar insisted, their safety was the biggest priority. Giving him a grateful look, the woman ran with her little son. During in this battle with Ozpins help, Oscar managed to kill two grimms, although he also got an injury. This was how he got in this current predicament.

_What to do._ Oscar was thinking on how to solve this dangerous problem at hand. Quickly, one Grimm ran towards him.

_"Oscar look out!" _By Ozpin's warning Oscar turned to towards the Grimm. The grimm raised his claws and attacked at Oscar who blocked it with the cane. It striked again, this time hitting Oscar's shoulder and sending him away. The boy rolled and hit the ground.

_"Oscar get up!"_ But he got the response of Oscar groaning. The grimms started to dash for him while the young boy could not even standup to defend himself. While the spirit of Ozpin could do nothing but watch the incoming doom heading their way. Suddenly, as if a miracle by the gods, the grimm were shot by bullets. Oscar turned his attention to look at six armored people coming, five were clearly men due to their physique and had several weapons and one was a women with a big bag. They had blue armors and were wearing helmets. They started shooting at the grimms which were being pushed back.

"This kid needs medical attention!" One of them shouted at the female. This man's shoulder armor had a symbol imprinted on it.

"I am on it Captain!" The woman shouted and then turned towards Oscar. She carried him in her arms and came towards a tree. She then sat Oscar against it. Oscar weakly looked at her and groaned. He tried to standup but winced.

The woman put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay. Everything is going to be fine." The woman gently spoke to Oscar. She then put her bag down and opened it. She took out an injection with blue fluid in it.

_"what is sh-" _Ozpin's sentence was cut by the woman as she gently spoke.

"Donot worry, It will help ease the pain, so relax" Believing in her words, Oscar allowed the woman to inject him. At first, He groaned a bit but then he started to feel cool. The pain was there but it was also reduced. The woman then took some black strips with blue gel.

_"Just who are these people?" _Oscar heard Ozpin's question but he was too weak to talk about it. He then turned towards to see the five men fighting against the grimms

"Need to hel-" but he stopped was stopped by her hand on his shoulder.

"They got it, trust me okay?" The woman told him. Oscar then nodded.

"You two! Use the flame cannons!" The captain told the two men, who nodded. The two men took out two guns and and fired poweful flames at the the grimms. The grimms were engulfed in the flames. After a few minutes, The grimms fell on the ground, their bodies completely roasted and they disappeared into nothing.

_"Took a bit of time, but the job is done"_ spoke Ozpin as Oscar turned to look at the five men coming in their direction. Suddenly, one stopped and looked at the ground, seeing a cane. He picked it up and turned to the captain. The captain took it and examined it.

"Looks good. It must belong to that kid. Don't tell me he was planning on battling them all by himself." The captain spoke looking at the boy.

"Looks that way captain" One of the soldiers spoke.

"The kid has guts but is also a bit crazy if he is thinking of such a plan" They all came towards the tree where Oscar was resting.

"He is very young. Could he be a hunter?" One soldier asked the captain.

The captain observed Oscar, and after a few seconds spoke.

"No, he is not a hunter. I can definitively tell that."

"But how did he then even survive against all of them for a while?" one soldier asked his captain. They all were curious and interested about him.

"How is the kid doing?" The captain asked the medical officer.

"He got several wounds but he should be fine if he rests for a while. Here drink some water." The female medic took out a bottle of water.

"Than...k y...ou." The young boy weakly thanked her as she helped him in drinking water while the others silently watched.

"Hey kid, what's your name?"

"O..scar. Than...k yo...u for helpi...ng me. But w..ho ar...e y..ou?" He asked them.

The five individuals looked at their captain.

* * *

"Oscar is missing for more than one hour. He told me he would come back quickly."

"He could be busy with finding some ingredients for the meal tonight." Yang told her sister Ruby Rose who was very worried the young boy.

"Yang is right. Give him some time." Weiss spoke to her.

"He does not have a scroll, elsewe could have talked to him" Blake said but Ruby was still very worried.

"I am going to search for him. You guys can head back if you want." Ruby said to her sisters. They looked at eachother before yang spoke.

"Fine, lets seperate and search for him. Contact the the others if anyone finds him" The other three girls nodded at him. The four girls then went into different directions.

Ruby was running extremely fast, searching for her friend. She also looked at her surroundings, trying to see if he was nearby. _Wait, __there is a shop from where Oscar buys most of his grocceries all the time_. The young girl then went to the one place where the boy could be. She ran extremely fast as she could, suddenly she heard the voice of a woman.

"Monsters! donnot go over there!" Ruby stopped in her tracks and looked to see a woman with a young boy. She ran towards the woman.

"Miss, where are the gri-monsters you spoke of ?" Ruby quickly but gently asked the woman.

"They are in the woods. They were after my son and me but a young boy helped us! He is alone and needs help!" the woman told the young girl.

_Oscar._ the young girl got tensed. Turning to the woman, Ruby gently spoke.

"Donnot worry. I will help him. Please get away from here." Ruby looked at her weapon. The woman's young boy also and said how cool it was. Ruby smiled at the kid. The woman gave her a thankful nod and left with her son.

Ruby increased her speed as she went straight forward. _Please be okay. _were the words continously running in her head.

Suddenly she was stopped by sounds. The sounds were of creatures which were without a doubt of grimms and some gunshots. Ruby gritted her teeth and took her weapn called Crescent Moon. She charged in the direction of the voices while also praying for her friend's safety.

Using her semblance called "Petal Burst", Ruby dissapeared while leaving behind petals of roses.

**Note: second chapter is done. Everyone, please stay safe. The coronavirus is very dangerous, but donnot lose hope. Take precautions and stay safe and pray.**


End file.
